Dark Chronicles 3: It Comes After Dark
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: A woman is attacked by her exboyfriend who is has been dead for six months. Our favorite evil fighting team heads down to Florida to find out what's going on. Sequel to Skinned Tom WARNINGS: Mention of rape, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm not making money, but I fantasize lol.

AN: Okay, this story has mention of rape, but nothing explicit. If there is in later chapters I will warn you before then. If it's not your thing or it will upset you, please don't read. With all that said, I hope you enjoy. On ward.

Dean cringed as Dorian let out another coughing fit. He looked at her through the rear view mirror. She was sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was pale except for her puffy nose and red eyes. A box of Kleenex was to her right. Dean had refused to have used tissues all over his car, so she was using a grocery bag as a trash can.

Dorian wiped her nose and took a long swallow of the Robitussin they had picked up for her. Dean felt bad for her. Even worse that they hadn't slept in a real bed since before she was sick. He noticed Sam checking on her a couple of times. They both knew she wasn't going to get better if she didn't get any real rest. "What do you guys say we grab a real motel tonight. I don't know about you two, but I'm pretty sick of sleeping in this car."

"Sounds good to me," Sam said. He knew where Dean was going with this. He wanted Dorian to be able to relax. Sam couldn't blame him. Dorian looked like hell. Besides in all honesty, he was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed as well.

"Sure," Dorian said, through a stuffy nose. She knew they were both coddling her, but she just didn't have the strength to argue with them. Her chest was congested, her head was pounding, and all she wanted to do was sleep for a week. A motel didn't sound bad at all.

"All right," Dean said, glancing at her. "We'll grab the next place we find." She nodded and Dean put his eyes back on the road. They were in the middle of no where on the highway, so he knew it would be a while before they got to a motel. Cringing internally, he pulled out an old tape his dad had left in the car. It was a mix of slow country songs. As much as he hated to listen to it, he hoped it would lull Dorian to sleep.

He popped the tape in the deck. Sam raised an eyebrow at him when the music started to play. Dean just glared back. In any other circumstance he would never be caught dead listening to this crap, but Dorian needed rest. He just didn't think hard rock was going to do it.

Dorian let out another coughing fit and laid her head back. The soft melody floating from the radio relaxed her. She was so tired. All she wanted was a hot shower and a warm comfortable bed. She figured dreaming about it was better than nothing.

An hour later Dean pulled up to a motel. Sam went inside and grabbed a room, while Dean parked the car. Dean glanced behind into the back seat. At some point Dorian had laid down and her head was propped on her arm. She was still sleeping. Dean reached into the backseat and felt her forehead. She was running a fever.

Sam came back a moment later with the room key. He made sure to get a room on the ground floor so that Dorian wouldn't have to walk up a flight of stairs while she was sick. "Room 3. Should we wake her?"

Dean shook his head and got out of the car. "No, we'll let her rest." He opened the back door. "Just do me a favor and get the door would you?" Sam nodded and walked towards the room. Dean slid Dorian out of the backseat and into his arms. He swung around and used his hip to close the door.

Dorian murmured something and groggily opened her eyes. She coughed and looked up at Dean. "What's going on?"

He smiled at her. "It's okay. Just go back to sleep." Dorian yawned, and snuggled her head against his chest. Dean took her into the room, laid her in the bed, and took of her shoes.

"She's got a fever," He told Sam while he covered Dorian with the blankets. "We definitely need to stay here for a couple of days until she gets better."

Sam nodded, watching how is brother coddled over Dorian. He knew that feeling. Dean was still the same way with Sam. Dean always worried about him, took care of him, and always did what was necessary to make sure Sam was safe. Now he was doing the same for Dorian, which let Sam know how much Dean really cared for her.

Sam cared deeply for Dorian as well. She was like the little sister he'd never had. They always had great conversations. In the six months Dorian had been with them, Sam had even begun to confide to her about Jess. The only other person he'd been able to do that with was Dean, and not even completely.

He was just surprised Dean had grown so close to Dorian. Dean had been the one to tell him that in their line of work they couldn't get close to people, yet here he was, constantly doing what was in the best interest for Dorian. Sam knew he cared for Dorian, more than Dean would ever admit.

"I agree," Sam said. "She's in pretty rough shape. I saw a restaurant a few miles back. We should probably grab her some soup. Besides I'm a little hungry myself."

"Good idea. I'll go grab us some food. What do you want?" Dean took his brothers order and headed back towards the restaurant. He trusted Sam more with Dorian than with his car. He didn't trust anyone with his car.

Sam was sitting in his bed, reading a book on demonology. He figured that he should update his knowledge on supernatural beings. If he happened to come across what had killed his mother and Jess in the process, well that would be a definite perk.

Dorian woke up in a coughing fit. Sam put his book down and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water and walked back to Dorian. He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back until the coughing subsided. "Here, drink this." He handed her the cup.

Dorian sipped it and took a deep breath. The water felt good against the rawness of her mutilated throat. She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sam said, taking the cup from her. "Feeling any better?"

She shrugged. "I'll live, Sam. Don't worry about me so much." Dorian would never admit it, but she liked it how Dean and Sam worried about her. Her father had never cared about her that much to actually dote on her when she was sick or hurt. It was a nice switch to know that Sam and Dean cared that much about her. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to go get us something to eat," Sam told her. "He should be back soon. Why don't you try and get some rest until then." He stood up so she could lay back down.

"I've got a better idea." She pushed the covers off her and swung her legs off the bed. "I'm sweaty and disgusting. I'm going to go take a shower." She stood up and stretched her achy muscles.

"You might want to wait until Dean gets back," Sam said. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "Unless of course you feel like wearing a towel until he gets back."

She shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time you guys have seen in me in a towel." She remembered back to when she had first met them. Her father had beat the hell out of her and then he'd been murdered. She was spending the night at Dean and Sam's motel. She had taken a shower and come out wearing only a towel. She had seen the look of horror on their faces from the welts and bruises that had covered her body.

Back then she had been self conscious. To everyone else, she still was because of the scars that covered her back and part of her arms, but with Sam and Dean it was different. She could show them her soul, naked and vulnerable and she'd know they wouldn't hurt her or think any different of her.

"This is true," Sam replied. "But you're sick and the last thing you need to be doing is walking around in a towel with a wet head."

She rolled her eyes and mock saluted him. "Yes sir, Sam sir!" Sam smiled. "Look, a shower would make me feel a whole lot better. Besides if..." She started coughing. Sam went to hand her the water again, but she waved him off. When she finished she said, "Besides if Dean gets back before I'm done, just toss my bag in the bathroom." She winked at him. "I trust you not to peak."

She took a step towards the bathroom, not realizing her foot was still wrapped in part of the sheet that was on the floor. The linen jerked on her leg causing her to fly forward. Her face landed against Sam's belly and he was holding her up from underneath her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey I'm sick."

Sam laughed and helped Dorian untangle her foot. "You're a walking disaster."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Be nice or I won't cook for you anymore"

Sam laughed. "Yeah right. You know you cook for yourself as much as me and Dean."

"Keep telling yourself that tiger," She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Sam shook his head and went back to his book. He got about two sentences down before Dean walked in the door. He was carrying two bags of food and Sam jumped up to help him.

"Where's Dorian?" Dean asked, handing one of the bags to Sam. He shut the door with his now free hand.

Sam set his bag on the table. "She's in the shower."

"Aren't her clothes in the car?" Dean set his bag next to Sam's.

Sam smirked and relayed the conversation he had just had with Dorian. Dean laughed when Sam finished.

"Yeah, she's feeling better."

"It's amazing what a real bed can do you for you," Sam replied, taking out the food. "Oh hey, toss me your keys so I can grab her bag." Dean reached into his pocket and handed Sam his keys. He sat down and opened the Styrofoam box that contained his burger and took a gigantic bite out of it.

"Hungry?" Dorian asked, from the bathroom doorway. Dean almost choked on his food. Dorian sighed and walked over to him in her towel. She slapped his back with one hand and used the other to keep her towel up. "You okay?" She asked when he finished coughing. He nodded and Dorian sat in the chair next to him. "That's what you get for eating like pig." She smiled.

"I just didn't hear you turn off the shower," Dean stated defensively.

"Yeah, you probably couldn't hear over the sound of your own chewing." She snatched a French fry from his box.

"Hey," He said, swiping it back. "You're sick. No junk food for you." He grabbed another Styrofoam container and placed it in front of her. "It's soup for you."

Dorian coughed, took the lid off the container, and cringed at the smell. "What's it supposed to be?"

"Chicken noodle," Dean said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you say so," Dorian said, pushing it away. Six months on the road and she still hadn't gotten used to the nasty food Dean and Sam consumed on a daily basis.

Sam walked in and handed Dorian her bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She reached over and snatched another of Dean's fries.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. He reached to grab it back, but Dorian had already was already half way to the bathroom. When she got to the door she stuck her tongue out at Dean and popped the French fry into her mouth. "Got to be quicker than that, Dean." She laughed through a cough and shut the door.

Dean woke again to the sound of Dorian's coughing. He groggily rolled over to look at her. She was was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over and coughing into a tissue. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and propped himself up on his elbow. "You okay?"

Dorian nodded and waved him off. "Go back...cough ...to...cough...sleep." She took a deep breath after the coughing subsided. Her throat was completely raw now. She got up and grabbed the bottle of robitussin from the table. She plopped into a chair took a large swallow, cringing from the taste. It wasn't the doctor recommended way to take it, but it worked.

Dean rolled out of bed and went over to her. He wasn't going to let her sit up miserable, all by herself. He ran a hair through his messed up hair and sat down across from her.

Dorian glared at him. "I told you to go back to bed Dean." She coughed. "I don't need a babysitter."

"No," Sam said, through a yawn. He walked over and took the seat on the other side of Dean. "But misery loves company."

Dorian rolled her eyes. "I'll be all right, guys. Seriously, go back to bed." .

"You guys want to play cards?" Dean asked, ignoring her statement. He knew Dorian had never had anyone to take care of her when she was sick before. She was trying to be tough, which in their line of work, tough was good, but Dean also knew that when you were sick all you wanted was for someone to be there for you and make you feel better.

Those were some of the times he missed his mom the most. When he had been little and sick and she hadn't been there to take care of him. His dad had taken care of him well enough, but he also made sure that Dean knew he had to be strong and do what needed to be done, no matter how bad he felt.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said. He got up and walked over to his bag. He grabbed a deck of cards and returned to the table. "What's the name of the game?"

Dorian coughed and then smirked. "Need you ask?"

Dean groaned inwardly. He had taught Dorian how to play Texas Hold'em a while ago and every time they sat down to play a card came that was her game of choice. Seeing as how she was sick he wouldn't say no, but that didn't mean he was going to enjoy it.

Sam rolled his eyes and began shuffling the deck. "Texas Hold'em it is." Dorian gave a nasally laugh and Sam started dealing the cards. Dean's cell phone rang.

Dean looked over at the clock. It was almost four in the morning. He knitted his brows together, knowing something must be wrong if someone was calling him at this hour. He got up and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Ray Huxley." The nervous voice on the other end said. "Dean, I tried calling your dad and I got this number on his voice mail. I wouldn't call if it weren't important, you know that."

"What's going on?" Dean asked, sitting on the bed. He didn't like the sound in Ray's voice. He was scared, scared like he had been the first time Dean had met him.

"It's my girlfriend, Marissa," Ray said, with an edge of panic to his voice. "She was attacked by her ex boyfriend earlier tonight. He tried to rape her."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ray, I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not my kind of thing."

"You don't understand, Dean," Ray cut him off. "Her ex has been dead for six months. He died in a car accident."

Dean looked up at Sam and Dorian. He had told Sam he wanted to stay here for a couple of days, but it seemed they weren't going to have that luxury. "All right, Ray. You still in Florida?"

"Yeah, the same old house."

"It'll probably take us about twelve hours to get there, but we'll be there," Dean told him. He hung up the phone and walked back over to the table. "I think we're going to have to take a rain check on the cards you guys."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

Dean waited for Dorian to stop coughing and said, "That was Raymond Huxley. Dad and I helped him out with a poltergeist that was in his house a few years ago. Now it seems he and his girlfriend, Marissa are being terrorized by something else." He went on to tell them about Marissa being attacked by her ex boyfriend.

"Wow, that's harsh," Dorian said, leaning back in her chair. "And the guy's definitely dead?"

Dean shrugged. "According to Ray he died six months ago in a car crash, so I'm going to assume so."

Dorian sighed. "Well since we're all up, we might as well head down there now." She wasn't looking forward to riding in the car for twelve hours, but the sooner they got there, the sooner they'd get another motel and she could get back into bed.

They packed up their stuff and ten minutes later the three of them were in the car and on their way to Florida.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, there is talk of attempted rape in this chapter. So you are WARNED. Once again if this isn't your thing, please don't read. Anyways I think I should also mention that there are spoilers in this story up to the episode Home. I would also like to thank all of my WONDERFUL reviewers for their lovely words of kindness. Okay, that should be it. Enjoy.

A little after four-thirty the trio pulled up Ray's driveway. He had a small, white one story house with gray roof and trim. Awnings that doubled for hurricane shutters hung above the three windows in front.

Ray came out of the front door and walked over to meet them as they were getting out of the car. "Dean," He said shaking his hand. "Thanks for coming, man."

Dean nodded. "No problem. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Dorian and Sam walked over to them. "Ray, this is my brother Sam, and our friend Dorian."

"Nice to meet you," Ray said, shaking Sam's hand. He reached over to shake Dorian's but she waved him off.

"No touchie," She said. She didn't want to spread her nasty germs to anyone else. It was bad enough she couldn't get Dean to get a separate room for her, but he swore he never got sick and not to worry about sleeping in the same bed as her. "I'm sick."

Ray smirked. "Come on in." He turned and led them inside his house.

It was a three bedroom one story house. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all in one big open space. To the left were two bedrooms and a bathroom and the master bedroom was over by the kitchen.

A woman with brown hair, and matching eyes walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of baggy sweats and an over sized T-shirt. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Ray?"

Ray walked over and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Marissa, this is Dean Winchester. Remember the guy I told you about?" She nodded. "And this is his brother Sam, and their friend Dorian. They're going to help us."

"It's nice to meet you," She said, staring at them with terrified eyes. "Please, have a seat." They did. "Is there anything I can get you? A drink or anything?"

"Water would be great," Dorian said. Her throat was still bothering her. Marissa nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"What about you guys?"

"We'll take beer if you have one," Dean said. He took in her appearance. Ray had said that whatever it was that attacked her had tried to rape her. Tried, being the operative word. If they were going to figure out what this was, they needed to know exactly what happened.

Marissa walked over, handing Dorian her water and the guys their beers.

"Thank you," Dorian said. She sipped the water, letting it cool her scratchy throat. She coughed into her tissue and then looked over at Marissa. The young woman sat in an armchair across from them and drew her legs up to her chest. "Can you tell us more about what happened?" On the way up they had discussed that since she had been attacked, it might be better if Dorian asked her the questions seeing as how she might now be too comfortable with guys right now.

Marissa looked up at Ray, who was standing next to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded. She turned back to them and sighed. "Well, Ray had the night shift. He wasn't supposed to get off until seven am. I locked up the house at about ten and went to bed." She took a deep breath and tried to steady her shaking hands. "I woke up around three am, because of this heavy weight on my chest." Her voice broke and fresh tears streamed down her face. "And there he was, Hunter was on top of me." Her voice was scared and broken. "I tried to move, I tried to scream, but I couldn't. My whole body was paralyzed! He caressed my face with his hand," She gestured with her own hand to show them. "He said not to worry. It would all be over soon."

"That's when I walked in," Ray picked up. "They had let me go early. He turned to me and it was Hunter's face, except his eyes, they were silver."

"No they weren't," Marissa argued. "They were green, Hunter's eyes were green."

Ray crinkled his eyebrows together and looked at her. "No, I'm sure they were silver."

"What happened next," Dean asked, getting impatient with their bantering. He tried to sound casual about it, but the fact was this was sounding too much like the shape shifter that had taken his form a long time ago. He hoped they weren't dealing with another one of those things.

Ray looked over at him. "He, well he hissed at me I guess. I ran over to help Marissa, and he jumped off her. He slammed me into the wall and took off."

"But it can't be Hunter," Marissa said. "He died. We weren't even together when he died, but we were still friends and he'd never try and hurt me like that."

Sam nodded. "Whatever attacked you, it wasn't Hunter. It was just something that looked like Hunter." He couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked. He remembered feeling that way when the shape shifter took his brother's identity. He knew it wasn't Dean, but it was still hard to see something with his brother's face try to hurt him.

The trio finished up their drinks and decided to grab a motel why they tried to figure out what was going on. Marissa definitely needed some alone time with her man. Three strangers in the house wasn't going to make her feel safe. They figured that this thing wouldn't attack her till night fall, if it went after her again.

Once they were checked in Dorian flopped on the bed face first. She was exhausted. She hated being sick. She needed to help Sam and Dean, but she was just too tired. She kicked her shoes off and crawled under the covers, drawing them up over head. She told herself she needed to stay awake, but her exhaustion was just too strong and within minutes she was asleep.

Dean took a seat next to Sam who was turning his laptop on. He smirked at Dorian's lump of a figure under the blankets. He shook his head and turned to Sam. "So what do you think?"

"Well I've never heard of a spirit who came back from the grave to rape their ex lover," Sam said accessing the Internet. "Come back to kill them, or haunt them yes, but rape them no."

"We could be dealing with another shape shifter," Dean said. Sam inhaled sharply and then went back to browsing the net. "Did you feel like Marissa, when that thing came after you with my face?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I knew it wasn't you."

"But it looked like me," Dean said. He hated to think that Sam felt as bad as Marissa did when the shifter had gone after him. Dean loved Sam more than anyone in the world. Sam was his brother and he would never hurt him, but Marissa had known that Hunter would never hurt her and she was a mess. "And it told you things that were inside my head."

Sam sighed and looked over at his brother. They had never talked about what had happened, about what the shifter said. Sam had hoped Dean had been unconscious during that little speech. "Look, what it said...It just made me realize how hard this life is on you. It kind of opened my eyes and made me realize that maybe things aren't as easy on you as I thought."

Dean nodded, not sure how comfortable he was with his brother being inside his head. If there was anyone he let in it would be Sam, but on his own terms, not on some freak of natures.

"As for it looking like you," Sam shrugged. "It looked like you, but I knew it wasn't you. You'd never come after me the way that thing did." He smiled. "I'm good, man."

Dean let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He was glad to know Sam knew that Dean would never hurt him. Dean didn't have much family and he didn't want to lose the few people he did have.

"Anyways," Sam continued, swiveling the computer so Dean could see it. "I don't think we're dealing with a shifter either. I'm still not sure what it is, but take a look at this." Dean looked at the screen. "Six days ago there was an attack just like this one, only the woman wound up dead. They said her heart literally gave out as though it had been worked too hard."

"Okay," Dean said, reading the article. "It says the autopsy showed signs of sexual assault and there was said to be bite and scratch marks over at least half of her body. Her husband claims to have been asleep next to her the whole time"

"But if she couldn't move, or even speak, her husband would never have known something was wrong."

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't buy that. I'd feel an extra weight on the bed if it were me and Dorian. Besides bumping and grinding isn't exactly a motionless task."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe the husband was put under a spell or something. Maybe we're dealing with a Warlock."

Dean propped his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "What you think he's using a glamour spell? If that's the case why would the guy take on the appearance of Marissa's dead ex boyfriend? Why not take on the appearance of Ray?"

"Good question," Sam continued searching the news. "Hey, look at this, four weeks ago there was another attack. It's pretty much the same thing, only her boyfriend came home and found her."

"So are you telling me that all of the women who were raped were killed from exhaustion?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Gives new meaning to screwing someone to death." Sam just looked at him. "Okay, not the best timing, but I've never heard of a Warlock that could do that."

"It seems like whatever is attacking these women are feeding off their energy." Sam said. He opened a new browser. "Maybe it's taking their life force through the sexual act."

Dean widened his eyes a little bit. "Which makes Marissa a very lucky woman that Ray came home when he did, but here's my question. Ray walks in on it and the guy runs, but the husband is sleeping in bed and this thing kills his wife right next to him? How can he do that?"

Sam's face grew grim. "Because it's an Incubus."

"An incubus?" Dean asked, reaching over so he could see the screen. "What the hell is that?"

"There's several different legends," Sam said, scrolling through the web page. "But from what I gather an incubus is a demonic creature that attacks women sexually. Some say that an incubus and a succubus same...it paralyzes their victim so they can't move or scream..." He scrolled down. "There's a way to ward it off, but they don't have a way to kill it."

"I guess not a lot of people have had run ins with an Incubus and survived," Dean said. That made him think Marissa had been touched by an angel to keep her alive. "Okay, so how do we find out more about these things?"

Sam shrugged. "There's just not that much on the web about these things, and I don't remember Dad mentioning them in his journal."

"Neither do I," Dean agreed. "For now let's just worry about warding it off. How do we do that?"

Sam went back in the page. "Uh, we have to hang Verbana and johanniskraut root above her bed and carve a pentagram into the bed. Supposedly that will keep an incubus from entering your bed."

"We'll have to find a new age shop around here and grab that," Dean said. He looked at his watch. "It's going to be dark in a couple of hours, we should head out." He stood up. "Hey, before you shut that thing down does it say why that thing can look like people the victim knows?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but I think I we may know someone who can help us."

Dean pulled on his jacket. "Who's that?" He grabbed his keys off the table.

"Missouri."

Dean grimaced. It wasn't that he didn't like Missouri, but the woman was infuriating as hell. Making Dean clean up Jenny's house. He huffed. "No way."

Sam stood up. "Come on, Dean. She knows a lot about the supernatural. Maybe she has information on the incubus."

Dean sighed. Sam was right and he couldn't just avoid calling Missouri because he got annoyed with her. "Fine, we'll call her."

"Good, cause I was going to call her anyway." Sam smiled at Dean's glare. He knew his brother had issues with Missouri. Nothing serious, but it drove him a little nuts how she could always read his mind. "You check the phone book for a New Age shop. I'll let Dorian know we're going out."

Dean nodded and grabbed the phone book. Sam walked over to the bed and kneeled beside Dorian. He pulled the blanket down from her head and gently shook her shoulder. "Dorian?"

"Mmm?" She mumbled, half opening her eyes.

"Dean and I are going to take care of some things," Sam said smoothing her hair out of her face. "If you need anything call us okay?"

"Mmmhmm," She mumbled closing her eyes again. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. He made sure she was comfortable and then he turned back to Dean.

"There's one not to far from here," Dean told him. "It shouldn't take us long." Sam nodded and the two grabbed their things and headed out.

AN: There are many legends when it comes to the incubus, so I took a little of this and a little of that and put it all together, so it's not going to fit text book descriptions. I just wanted to let you know before people start saying HEY that's not right. That being said, Pretty please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Le Sigh Well I'm afraid I have bad news. I got a little curious when I didn't see previews for a new ep of Supernatural at the end of Asylum. So I looked it up and it seems that our favorite brotherly, evil fighting duo will not return until 1/1/2006. I'm going to go through withdrawals whines. You can check for yourself at also means I will be writing A LOT more to keep a fix lol. Anyways, thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

"Well hello, Sam," Missouri said as soon as she picked up the phone. "How are you?"

Sam smirked. He had liked Missouri from the moment he met her. She was honest and she had a good heart. Her telling Dean he was a goofy looking kid had nothing to do with it. Honestly. "We're fine, but we have a problem."

"What, she can't read your mind?" Dean asked. He liked Missouri well enough, but he she could get under his skin, and he just wanted to return the favor.

"I heard that," Missouri said sharply. "Tell that boy I can't read minds that are several thousand miles away. If I could do that I'd know where your father was, wouldn't I?"

Sam would have loved to relay the message, but he they didn't have the time for that. It was going to be dark soon and they needed to figure out how to kill the incubus before it went after Marissa again. "Look, as amusing as this conversation is turning out," Sam said, "We need some information."

Missouri sighed heavily over the phone. "Well, I didn't think this would be a social call. I'll help the best I can. What do you need to know?"

"Everything that you know about a demon called an Incubus," Sam said, giving Dean a glance. "We've looked on the net, but we didn't find anything concrete, just speculation and a way to ward them off. We need to know how to kill it."

Dean pulled up the new age shop. "You talk to Missouri, I'll go get the herbs we need." There was no point in getting sidelong glances from the people who were inside while Sam was talking on the phone. Sam nodded and Dean got out of the car.

"Well, an incubus is a sort of vampire," Missouri told him. "Not a sub species exactly. They can walk around in daylight when in human form, but they always attack after dark."

"Wait, what do you mean when they're in human form?" Sam asked. "You mean they can take other forms?" He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Not exactly," She stopped and thought of the best way to explain it. "An incubus is a kind of demonic spirit. It can use the flesh of a corpse to take on any human appearance it wants. Usually, it will take on the appearance of someone the woman loves and cares about."

Sam shook his head. This was getting more complicated by the second. "Why does it take on the appearance of someone the woman cares about if all he's going to do is kill her by the nights end?"

"Sam, it doesn't kill the woman in one night," Missouri explained. "He visits her repeatedly, taking a little more of her soul each night. The woman doesn't know it's happening because the incubus takes away the memories of the event."

"That means that the women who have already been killed had been raped by the incubus several times?"

"That's right. There are signs. Scratches and bite marks on the victim's body. Also the woman is usually tired, and irritable the next day."

Sam sighed heavily. This information was not good. It meant that Marissa may have already been attacked by the incubus and she wouldn't remember it. He hadn't seen any scratches or bite marks, but she was covered up pretty well. He'd have to ask Ray about it when they went back to the house. "Okay, but that brings me back to my original question. Why take on the appearance of someone the woman cares about?"

"Because, if the woman invites the incubus into her bed, the incubus then has the power to put all others in the house into a deep sleep, assuring that they won't awake."

"That's why the woman's husband didn't wake up when she was attacked," Sam whispered to himself, more than to Missouri. The pieces were falling into place and they were making a pretty ugly puzzle. "How do we kill it?" He looked over as Dean got into the car with the bag of herbs. He held up his hand, indicating to Dean to be quiet.

Missouri sighed again. "Well with regular vampires sunlight or a stake through the heart would suffice, but I'm not really sure, Sam. I might know someone who does though. Let me call you back all right?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Missouri."

"No problem, Sam."

"Oh, Missouri one more thing."

"What's that?"

"How did you know it was me if you can't read minds from thousands of miles away?" Sam asked.

"Boy, I don't live in the stone age. I do have caller ID."

Sam laughed. "Thanks again."

"I'll call you back as soon as I have the information," She said.

Sam hung up and turned to Dean, all signs of laughter gone from his face.

"I don't like that look," Dean said, starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot. Somehow he knew it wasn't good news.

Sam leaned back in his seat. He relayed all of the information to Dean that he had just learned from Missouri. Dean didn't like what he heard at all.

"But why Marissa?" Dean asked. "Why the other women? How is he choosing his victims?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask Missouri that."

"Well, when she calls back, make sure you do," Dean said. He wanted as much information about this thing as he could get. The more they knew, the easier it would be to catch this thing and destroy it. "In the mean time we'll head over to Ray's and put this warding stuff up."

"We can also try and find out what Marissa and the other women had in common," Sam said. He figured it stood to reason that if the incubus was picking and choosing certain people that there would be a common link between them.

The cell phone rang. "That was fast," Sam said.

"Maybe she read her friends mine," Dean said sarcastically.

Sam shook his head and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Dorian." She coughed. "I was just calling to check on you guys."

"Oh, hey Dorian. We're fine. We found a way to ward this thing off, so we're heading over to Ray's to set everything up."

"So you found out what it is then?"

Sam nodded and then realizing she couldn't see him said, "Yeah, it's an incubus. It feeds off of sexual energy."

"Nasty."

"How are you feeling?"

"About the same. I woke up a little while ago. I grabbed some food from the diner across the street." She pulled away from the phone to cough. "I'm going to grab a shower and try and get some more sleep."

"One of us will come back to the motel when we're done setting everything up," Sam said. He didn't want Dorian to have to spend the night alone while she was sick. She had been alone enough in her life.

"Don't worry about me," She exclaimed through a small cough. "I'm sick, but Marissa has this thing after her. She needs you guys more than I do. Stay there as long as you have to. I'll be here in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, worriedly. He knew Dorian tried to be strong. She had a big heart and always tried to take care of everyone else before herself. "They don't need both of us there."

She sighed. Both Dean and Sam could be stubborn as all hell when they wanted to be. "Sam, they don't need both of you there, but you and Dean need each other there. You need to watch out for each other. If something happens Marissa and Ray won't be able to help."

Sam knew that her words were true. If the herbs didn't work to ward this thing off then there would be serious trouble. "Hold on a second." He covered the mouthpiece of the phone and looked at Dean. "Dorian wants us both to stay with Ray and Marissa tonight. She says she wants both of us there in case something goes wrong."

Dean sighed. He knew that Dorian was right. If he left and something happened to Sam, he'd never forgive himself and if Sam left and something happened to him, well Dean would just be pissed. Finally he nodded. "All right, but tell her if she needs anything she better call us."

Sam nodded and uncovered the mouthpiece. He relayed Dean's message and Dorian agreed. "Try and get some rest."

"I will. I'm going to take a shower, down some Robitussin, and sleep for the rest of the night." Dorian smiled to herself. "Besides, it'll be nice to have some privacy for once."

Sam smiled. "Okay, get some rest. We'll see you in the morning. Hopefully by then this will all be over and we can relax for a few days."

"That sounds like a plan. Talk to you later Sam."

"Bye." Sam hung up. He had a nagging feeling in his gut, but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew Dorian was right, but he just felt like he shouldn't leave her alone tonight. He told himself it was just because she was sick and he was worrying too much. He shook it off and he and Dean went to Rays.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Marissa asked nervously as Dean carved a pentagram into the headboard of her bed. The bags of herbs were hanging from the fan overhead. They had explained what they needed to do, but before the other night she hadn't even believed in things like this.

"It should," Dean said, finishing the symbol. He closed his pocket knife and got off the bed. "In case it doesn't Sam and I will be here. Just make sure you don't invite this thing into your bed."

"Trust me there is no chance in that," She replied, hugging herself. She had a long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

Dean had hoped that she would at least have short sleeves so they could see if there were any marks on her arm. No luck. That's why Sam and Ray were in the other room. They figured asking Ray would be better. He would have noticed if she had been irritable over the past couple of days and it was easier than putting Marissa through the pain all over again. "With any luck these wards will work and this thing won't be able to get back into your bed. If it comes into the house, Sam and I will be ready."

She nodded and they walked into the living room. Sam was sitting across the couch from Ray. They both stood up when they walked into the room.

Dean looked over at his brother and Sam slightly shook his head no. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Ray hadn't seen any of the signs that would have indicated an incubus previously attacking Marissa. That was definitely a good thing. "We're all set up." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We'll be here all night, so you guys can rest easy."

Ray nodded. "I wanted to thank you guys for this again. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, with a sour smile. "It's what we do." Despite the fact that he had become more determined in this fighting evil stuff, Sam still longed for a life of normalcy. He longed for Jessica and waking up to her every morning. He missed the sweet smell coconuts from her shampoo and body wash. He physically shook his head to rid him of the memories. They had a job to do and he needed to be clear headed.

Sam walked over and looked out the window. The sky was turning into deep purples and blues. Dark was coming and it was coming fast. He still had that bad feeling about Dorian. It seemed to be getting worse. "Come on Missouri. Call me back already would you?"

Dean saw that look on his brothers face. The look that said he was thinking of Jess. It killed Dean that his brother had lost not only one, but two people he loved to the same thing. Sam couldn't remember the night their mother died, but he felt the pain of growing up without a mother, as did Dean. Dean was just lucky enough to have those few sweet memories of their mom. He sighed and walked over to Sam. Dean gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you okay?"

Sam turned to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I was thinking."

"Yeah, about what?" He hoped Sam wasn't going to bring up Jess or their mom. He really didn't want to talk about it. He would talk about anything except that.

Sam glanced over and saw that Ray and Marissa were in the kitchen, having a conversation of their own. He looked back at Dean. "Missouri knows a lot about the supernatural. We've been trying for months now to help Dorian with her powers and we've had no success. It's only showed itself on occasions and it usually leaves her feeling drained."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking...um..." He wasn't sure how Dean was going to take this. "Maybe we should ask Missouri to take care of Dorian for a while, so that she can help her with her powers."

Dean's eyes widened. "Sam she's not a kid. We can't just dump her off like some foster child."

"I'm not saying we do, but Missouri can help her gain control of her abilities," He argued. "It wouldn't be permanent, just for a few weeks or months until Missouri finished teaching her." Sam didn't want Dorian to go either, but if it meant making her stronger than it would be well worth it.

"No way," Dean said. He had grown accustomed to Dorian being with them. She was part of the team. He wouldn't throw her off to someone else anymore than he would Sam. "She's been learning on her own."

"She hasn't learned much," Sam countered. "Almost everything she thinks she learns backfires on her. Missouri may be able to teach her the right way to do things." Dean sighed angrily. "Look I don't want her to go anymore than you do, but if it'll help her..."

"Have you forgotten what happened there?" Dean whispered angrily. "What if we send her there and something bad happens to her? What if something like what happened to mom happens to her?"

"Missouri will protect her," Sam said. He truly believed that Missouri would keep Dorian safe no matter what. He also believed Missouri could help her better than they ever could.

"No," Dean snapped. He wasn't taking that chance. He wasn't going to send Dorian back to his old hometown and possibly have something going after her. He knew it was unlikely that whatever had killed their mom was still in Lawrence, especially after Jess, but it was too risky. "Dorian's staying with us. End of discussion."

Sam nodded, knowing he had lost the conversation. Dean was too set on keeping Dorian with him and he had too many scars when it came to Lawrence. Not to mention the fact he was too attached to Dorian to let her go.

Sam still thought it would be best for Dorian to stay with Missouri for a while. Missouri could help her in ways that he and Dean couldn't, but the tone in Dean's voice told Sam that the subject was closed.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm glad you're liking it. I thought today being Turkey Day and all that I would upload the new chapter. There's quite a bit of violence and attempted rape, so once again you haven been WARNED. That said, Have a Happy Dysfunctional Turkey Day and enjoy the new chapter.

Sam and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table with Ray playing rummy. Marissa had gone to bed about an hour ago. They were checking in on her periodically, and her bedroom door was open, so if anything even squeaked they'd hear it. So far there had been no sign of the incubus.

Sam's feeling about Dorian hadn't gone away. In fact it was getting worse and he felt like he was becoming more worried every second. Okay, he _was_ becoming more worried every second, but he couldn't understand why.

Dean watched Sam stare off into the distance. He had been doing that off and on all night. "Sam, it's your turn." He didn't answer. Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's face. "Yo, Sam!" He whistled.

Sam jerked his head up. "Huh? What?" Dean and Ray were staring at him. He didn't realize that he had run off in his thoughts.

"You okay, pal?" Dean asked, staring at his brother. Whenever Sam got that look in his eye he was thinking about something that was bothering him. Sam glanced over at him.

Ray saw the exchange between the two brothers. "I'm going to go check on Marissa." He put his cards down and walked into the room.

Dean leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Sam said. Even to his own ears it sounded unconvincing. He glanced up at Dean and then quickly looked away.

"Look, last time you did something like this I found out you had visions or whatever," Dean said. He was still a little freaked out by it, but Sam was his brother and he didn't care how freakishly weird he was, he would still always be little Sammy. "So if you've got another secret, I'd really prefer it if you just lay it out on the table. Oh, I don't know, say now."

Sam felt his defenses breaking underneath his brothers questioning gaze. He had tried to keep the secret about his dreams for as long as he could, but he knew eventually Dean would find out. Dean always found out.

Sam sighed. It was about Dorian after all. It was only fair that he told Dean. "I've had a bad feeling all night."

"What about Marissa?" He asked, leaning forward onto the table. "Don't worry about it. Missouri will call back soon and tell us how to kill the bastard." He knew his brother was a worry fanatic, but he didn't usually stare off into space about it.

"No, that's not it," Sam said, throwing his cards down. "I've had a bad feeling about leaving Dorian alone tonight."

"I wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving her alone either," Dean said, shrugging. "I mean with her being sick and all..."

"It's not that," Sam cut him off. He sighed and paused trying to find a way to describe what he felt to his brother. That was not something they were used to doing. He opened his mouth to tell Dean, but his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

Dorian woke when she felt a weight on the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sam sitting there. She crinkled her eyebrows together. "Sam?"

"Hey Dorian," He smiled.

She pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard. "What are you doing here?" She yawned and coughed at the same time. "I told you and Dean to stay at Ray's tonight."

Sam shrugged. "We were worried. Dean sent me to check on you and see how you were feeling."

Dorian rolled her eyes at how overprotective Dean could be. "I'm fine. I told you guys I'm not dying. I'm just sick." Sam laughed and Dorian got an uneasy feeling. It wasn't Sam's usual laugh.

"What?" Sam asked when he saw her staring.

Dorian smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just tired still." She didn't want to give anything away. "Go back to Ray's and tell Dean I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep." Sam took her hand, and Dorian felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"I'd rather stay here with you," He said gently. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her fingers.

Dorian's feeling of unease was growing. Sam was acting really, really, strange. Dorian pulled her hand away from him. "Uh, Sam, what are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Just acting out, how I'm feeling."

She raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly is that?"

"Sam, it's Missouri."

Sam looked at Dean. "Hey Missouri. What did you find out?" His heart beat picked up a bit in anticipation of what Missouri was going to tell him.

"Well, I talked to a friend whose dealt in this kind of thing before. The only way he knows to kill an incubus is by beheading it."

Sam scoffed. "We have to cut this thing's head off?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. That was definitely new. They had done plenty of burning bones, exorcisms, banishings, but never a beheading. This was definitely a new twist for them.

"I'm afraid so," Missouri said. "It won't be pretty, but it will be effective."

"Ask her about it's victims," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Missouri, do you know how an incubus chooses it's victims?"

"Well, usually the incubus goes for strong women. Someone who's independent, strong willed, or has a survived a tragedy. Women like that."

Sam looked over at Ray. Marissa's ex boyfriend had recently died. That was definitely a tragedy. Sam just got a sinking feeling. "What about women who have supernatural powers?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Like say a witch."

"Witch's are a definite target for an incubus. More so than regular people," Missouri explained. "Although the powers of an incubus aren't as successful on a witch. A witch can usually break through the paralysis if she knows what she's doing. She can also generally tell if he's pretending to be someone she cares about, but like I said that's if she knows what she's doing."

Sam swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. "And if she doesn't?" He caught Dean's eye.

"Well, sometimes her instincts will take over and she'll be able to get out of the situation, other times she just becomes the victim." She paused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Sam looked out the window. It was full dark. "I'll explain later. I gotta go." He hung up the phone and looked at Dean. "We need to get to Dorian, now."

"What? Why?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam ignored him and looked over at Ray who had walked back into the living room at some point. "Ray, make sure you stay with Marissa. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Sam," Dean called, running after him out the door. His brother said Dorian was in trouble and that was enough for him, but Dean hated being left in the dark. Dean jumped in the car and started the engine. "What the hell is going on?" He pealed out of the driveway as soon as Sam slammed the door.

"I've had this nagging feeling about Dorian since we left," Sam said worriedly. "Like something was wrong."

"Okay, care to elaborate?" Dean asked sarcastically. He hated that his brother could never be straight. He always gave an answer in pieces.

"I thought the feeling was just cause she was sick and I was being overly worried," Sam said quickly. "But you heard me ask Missouri on the phone about a witch being an incubus's victim?" Dean nodded and Sam told him what she said.

Dean's heart jumped into his throat. He punched the gas and raced to the motel. If Missouri was right that meant that Marissa was protected, but Dorian wasn't. The incubus might not be after her, but then again it might.

Dorian looked into Sam's eyes, waiting for his response. He had told her about Jess, about how he had been madly in love with her and how he couldn't see himself with anyone else for a long, long time. Especially not until they found whatever the thing was that was killing off the people he loved.

"Come on, Dorian," Sam said. "You must know how I feel about you."

Dorian shook her head. "No, really I don't," She said sarcastically. This was really sincerely starting to weird her out. Sam leaned in to kiss her, and she jerked back so fast she hit slammed her head into the headboard. "What are you doing?" She asked ignoring the pain that spread across the back of her skull.

"Come on, Dorian." He said, still leaning into her. "Just go with it."

Dorian rolled out of the way so fast she got tangled in the sheets and fell onto the floor. "Ow!" She pulled her self out of the sheets and angrily stood up, glaring at Sam. "I don't know if there's something in the water here or what, but you're acting really strange! What is your problem?" Sam stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He looked down and started to chuckle. "Sam?" She was getting nervous.

"You should have just gone along with it, Dorian." He looked up, still laughing, only his eyes weren't blue green anymore. They were swirling silver. "It would have been so much easier on you."

Realizing that this thing wasn't Sam, Dorian raced for the door. She grabbed the knob, but evil Sam got to her before she could open it. Dorian fought against him and screamed. Evil Sam slapped her across the face and threw her on the bed. She tried to get up, but her limbs wouldn't respond. Neither would her mouth.

Dorian couldn't move, she couldn't speak, but her heart still worked. It pounded harder and faster with every step evil Sam took towards her.

Dean was going way faster than the speed limit would allow. He just prayed a cop didn't show up behind them, because he wasn't stopping and he really didn't feel like going back to jail. His heart was pounding as he blew through a red light.

"Come on, come on," Sam said, to himself. He felt guilty. He knew he should listen to his feelings more, especially after what happened to Jessica, but they had always been dreams. He had never had a gut feeling like this before. Instincts were more of Dean's things. Weird, freaky, visions were Sam's, and he tried his damnedest to ignore it.

Only he couldn't anymore. His nightmares about Jenny had proved that. If he had chosen to ignore the dream, Jenny and her kids would be dead. He should have trusted his gut. Especially when the feeling kept getting worse. Now he just prayed they made it in time.

AN: Well you know how Dean had the shapeshifter look like him? I only thought it fair that Sammy get to have the experience of some evil bastard looking like him. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next, and though it seems kind of finalized, there is still one more chapter after this one. So I hope you enjoy.

Dorian pushed against her immobile limbs, willing them to do something anything. She promised herself after her father died that she wouldn't be a victim anymore. She wouldn't just let someone hurt her and walk away. She was not going to just lie there helpless and let that thing rape and murder her. Especially with Sam's face.

Evil Sam sat down on the bed next to her. "I see the fire in your eyes," He said caressing her cheek. Dorian wanted to jerk away from the slimy feel of it's hand, but couldn't. "This will be a lot easier for you if you just sit back and relax." He smiled at her. "Oh you have something to say?" He caressed his hands over her lips.

The first thing Dorian did was cough. At this moment she sincerely hated the fact that she was sick. When she it subsided she said, "Get away from me." Her words were low and angry. She wasn't going to just let this thing have her. She was going to fight back. She just had to figure out how. More than anything she wished that either Dean or the real Sam were there. She wished she had let one of them stay with her, but she couldn't dwell on that right now. She had to figure a way out of this.

"I can't do that," He said, stroking her hair. "You have so much..." He shuddered. "...Power in you. I need that power."

"What you need is to get out of here," She spat angrily. "Any minute now the real Sam and his brother are going to get here, and when they do they're going to kill you." It was a bluff, a total bluff, she knew that. Dean and Sam were at Marissa and Rays waiting for the thing over there, but if Evil Sam bought it, well, she had to try.

He laughed. "You already told me that you weren't expecting them remember?" Dorian's heart sank. "You told them not to worry about you and more than likely they won't." He traced his fingers down her arm. "You are beautiful. Beauty and power, that's the perfect mixture in a woman."

Dorian had never felt so helpless in her life, but she still wasn't going to give up. She was a witch, right? There had to be something she could do. She had used her powers once or twice in the last few months. She just had to concentrate.

Dorian closed her eyes. Evil Sam said something, but she blocked it out. She blocked out the his touch and the trails of dirt it felt like it was leaving on her skin. She blocked out everything around her and pulled on that energy she knew flowed inside of her.

A hard slap and a stinging face, brought Dorian back to reality. "Don't do that!" Evil Sam yelled. "You don't think I know what you were doing!" He sighed. "I tried to be nice about it, but you're just not cooperating." He leaned over and shoved his mouth roughly against hers.

Dorian screamed against him and pulled at her limbs. She felt something sear through her body and then, she could move again. She reached back and punched Evil Sam in the face. He tore his face from hers. Dorian tried to roll off the other side of the bed, but Evil Sam grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I've had enough of you witch," He seethed. He squeezed her upper arms so hard it made her cry out.

Dorian had broken through his spell, she wasn't about to let him win now. She elbowed him in his chest and pulled away, scrambling off the other side of the bed. She landed on her stomach with a thud, but quickly pulled herself up.

Evil Sam ran up and grabbed her around the waist. She kicked him in the shin and he let out something to the equivalent of a growl, but he didn't let go. Evil Sam lifted Dorian and threw her. She landed on the table with such force that it broke beneath her weight.

Dorian's body felt like it was going to explode. She was face down half on the carpet, half on the splintered table that lay beneath her. All the wind had been knocked from her lungs and stars danced before her eyes. She felt warm blood running down her forehead. Dorian tried to push herself up, but the only result she got was falling back onto her stomach.

"I told you to just relax," Evil Sam said. He knelt down beside her. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, causing her to cry out in pain. "I was going to be gentle, but now you've pissed me off."

Dean and Sam busted through the door. Sam had the shotgun and Dean an axe. Dorian was lying on the floor with pieces of a broken table all around her. Evil Sam looked up, his grip still on Dorian's hair. Dean felt rage coarse through his body at Dorian's appearance. It only fueled the fire that the incubus had taken the appearance of his brother.

Without hesitation they raced towards them, but the incubus quickly pulled Dorian up off the ground and had her in a headlock, causing them to stop in their tracks.

Dorian weakly brought her hands up to his arms in an attempt to give herself more air, but it was useless. All she could do was stare at Dean and the real Sam helplessly.

Sam raised the shotgun towards the incubus. "Let her go." He felt strange pointing a gun at something that looked exactly like him. Now he knew how Dean must have felt when he took out the shape shifter. It was a little unnerving, but right now, he needed to help Dorian.

Dorian tried to cough with what little air was going through her trachea, but only succeeded in helping the incubus choke her. She silently pleaded to Dean and Sam with her eyes to help her.

"Now, now," Evil Sam said. "Why would I do that." He buried his face in Dorian's hair. "She has so much power."

"You're not going to get anything from her," Dean hissed angrily. "Let her go." They were at a stand off. Sam couldn't shoot the incubus without hitting Dorian and Dean sure as hell couldn't swing the axe.

Then he caught Dorian's eye. She had been frightened a minute ago, but he knew that look. She was about to do something, something that could be detrimental to her health. He shook his head slightly, but Dorian winked at him.

Dean watched as Dorian's body went limp, causing the incubus to either let her go, or fall over with her. He let her go. Dorian fell onto the floor and covered her head with her hands. Sam immediately raised the shotgun and shot the incubus square in the chest.

The incubus stumbled backwards into the wall and Dean moved in. He lifted his axe, but the incubus was quick. He moved out of the way so that Dean only dragged the axe down its arm.

Dorian half stumbled, half dragged herself out of harms way, pressing herself up against the wall. That was hell in itself. Her whole body protested every movement, but she didn't want to compromise the situation and maybe have the incubus grab her again.

Sam walked over and stood in front of Dorian while Dean battled with the incubus. He watched as it punched Dean, causing Dean to stumble against the wall. The incubus took started to run, but Sam raised the shotgun and shot his evil twin in the back. The force was enough to cause the incubus to fly forward.

Dean recovered and quickly moved towards the incubus. It started to push itself up, but Dean kicked it back to the floor. "Stay down you son of bitch." He spat. He was disgusted with this thing, pissed off it had gone after Dorian, and enraged that it had taken his brothers face. Before the incubus could even get to his hands, Dean raised the axe and brought it down, severing the incubus's head in one clean stroke. He watched in satisfaction as the incubus's body morphed and molded from Sam's identity into a rotting corpse, and then into ash.

Fear passed through Dorian for a moment as Sam kneeled next to her. Her head was fuzzy and she wasn't thinking clearly. Then she saw the concern in those blue green eyes and realized that this was the real Sam.

"Dorian?" Sam asked, nervously. He wasn't sure how she'd react to him, and he didn't want to scare her anymore than she had been. She coughed a few times, clutching her chest as she did so. Then she looked up at him and smiled. Sam felt a weight lift off his shoulders as Dorian took his hand.

"It's dead right?" She asked in a rough voice. Between her already sore throat and that thing choking her, Dorian's throat was torn to hell. She had no doubt there was going to be large purple bruise across her throat in the morning.

Dean squatted beside them. "Yeah, it's dead." He looked at the bruise on her cheek and the blood dripping down her face and he was glad that he had been the one to cut that bastards head off. "You look like hell."

Dorian rolled her eyes. "Sorry we can't all be as pretty as you are." She coughed and pain shot through her ribs.

"Come on," Sam said, standing up. "We need to get you cleaned up." He and Dean leaned over and eased Dorian up as gently as they could.

Despite how gentle they were being Dorian still cried out in pain. Her body protested and screamed at every movement she made. Sirens could be heard in the distance, as there was no doubt someone called the cops from the sound of gunshots.

Dean grabbed the axe and the shotgun, quickly taking them out and putting them in the trunk of his car. He had a permit for his side arm, but he'd a have a hard time explaining about an axe and shotgun full of salt rock. It was bad enough they were going to have to deal with the cops, but Dean was sort of grateful because that meant they'd have an ambulance out here to check Dorian over.

By the time the cops got there they had there story in order. They wanted to question them separately, so Dorian was questioned while she was being checked over by the EMT's, while Dean and Sam each got pulled a few feet apart from each other.

The EMT's had confirmed that Dorian had no broken bones. Her ribs would be bruised for a week or two and the cut on her head didn't require stitches, only a few butterfly bandages. Other than that she had a few bruises and she'd be a little stiff, but she'd survive. They had had still wanted to take her to the hospital, but Dorian had politely and firmly declined.

Sam saw Dorian getting out of the ambulance and walked over to her. The police had finished questioning him, but they were still talking to Dean, probably because of his gun. He smiled as he approached her. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled back at him. "I'll be fine. It might take a while, but I'll be fine." She coughed and wrapped an arm around her bruised rib. "If the coughing doesn't kill me." She saw Sam try to smile at her bad sense of humor, but it wasn't very convincing. "Sam?"

He looked away and took a deep breath. Sam didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to someone who was almost raped by a thing with your face? Guilt welled up inside of him. He should have learned his lesson with Jessica, but he was so determined not to be a freak of nature that he had ignored his feelings yet again.

Seeing the pain that Sam seemed to be holding Dorian took his hand. "Sam, look at me." When he brought his gaze up there were unshed tears in his eyes. "I know that thing wasn't you. You didn't do anything, and nothings changed between us, okay?"

Sam shook his head. "You don't understand. I had a feeling all night that something was wrong. If I would have listened to it sooner..."

"You never would have killed the incubus," Dorian cut him off. Granted she could have done without the beating she took. She had to admit it was a little unnerving that the incubus had taken Sam's face, but Sam already had enough pain in his life. She wasn't going to add to it. "The point is you got there in time." She coughed, cringing as the muscles around her ribs spasmed. "You and Dean saved my life. You have nothing, I repeat, nothing to feel bad about." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him.

Sam stood there stunned for a moment. He had expected Dorian to be mad, or scared, but definitely not to hug him. She wasn't upset with him at all and Sam felt a weight lift off his chest. He was scared things were going to be different, but he was happy he was wrong. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gently returned her embrace.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked walking up to them. The police had finally finished questioning him and he had seen Sam talking to Dorian and looking upset. He knew how Sam felt about that thing taking his face. It was the same way Dean had felt with the shape shifter.

Dean had hated the way Rebecca looked at him after that. She knew it hadn't been Dean. She had seen Dean kill the shape shifter, but that didn't change the fact that they had the same face. It's hard to look at someone with the same face as your attacker.

Dorian pulled away from Sam and smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Good," Dean said, He wasn't sure he believed her, but the relief on Sam's face was enough for him. He'd talk to Dorian about it later, when they were alone. "The motel manager gave us our money back. I think he's a tad bit worried about us suing." He smiled sardonically.

Dorian shook her head. "I wonder where he would have gotten that idea?" Dean was a con artist. He had a way with words when it came to money. Not that she could blame him. Hunting evil wasn't exactly a good paying job.

After everyone cleared out the trio grabbed their things and decided to head out. Dean called Ray from the road and let him know he didn't have to worry about the incubus anymore. Ray thanked them for everything they had done and Dean hung up with him, grateful that this job was over.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and saw Dorian shift uneasily. He knew she was in pain and he was pretty tired himself. "What do you guys say we grab a motel on the beach?" He looked over at Sam. "We can head out of the state in the morning."

"I've always wanted to go to the beach," Dorian said tiredly. "But anything with a bed is fine by me." The stiffness was already starting to set in and the last thing she wanted to do was be scrunched up in a car. She knew that was only going to make things worse.

"I'm in," Sam agreed. He was tired, emotionally and physically. All he wanted to do was crash and forget this night ever happened.

Dorian looked at her watch and then dropped her arm. It was almost sunrise. She was tired, but she didn't know the next time they'd be able to sit on the coast during sunrise. "Hey, why don't we watch the sunrise?"

Dean shrugged. "Why not?" He wasn't into things like that, but if it would make Dorian happy, he'd do it for her.

Sam nodded. "Sounds good." Truth be told he could use a some light to warm him up. Sometimes blankets just didn't get rid of the cold that touched you from this job.

When they got to the beach Dean helped Dorian out of the back seat. Her body screamed at her not to move, but she pushed herself anyways. She knew the less active she was the worse the pain was going to get. Once out of the back seat she leaned against Dean breathlessly.

"Are you sure you're still up for this?" Dean asked worriedly. He saw the tight line of Dorian's jaw and the slight furrow in her brow. Dorian had grown up accustomed to hiding her pain and she still did so now, but Dean had memorized her looks and he knew when she was hurting.

Dorian nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen a sunrise before." She coughed a little and Dean kept his arm around her. It didn't help the pain, but his touch was comforting.

The three walked down to the sand. Dean and Sam helped ease Dorian into a sitting position. Dean sat behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. Dorian leaned into his embrace and sighed. "Comfortable?" She nodded.

Dorian looked over and saw Sam sitting to the side by himself. He seemed so lonely. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Sam looked over and smiled at her.

"Sun's coming up," Dean said gesturing with his head.

Dorian brought her gaze back to the ocean. The light peaked just over the horizon pushing back the darkness. More colors formed as the sun rose from behind the waters, turning the sky into pinks and golds. The colors mirrored in the water and Dorian could never remember seeing anything so beautiful. "Wow."

Dean smirked. "Not a bad sight."

"Not at all," Sam agreed. "Not at all."

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The final chapter is here. Thanks so much for reading and I"ll have the first chap up of the new fic in a few days. I hope you enjoy.

Dean watched Dorian as she slept. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest just to make sure she was still breathing. His heart had almost stopped when he had broken through the motel door and saw her lying amongst the pieces of the broken table. Even now the bruises that covered her made him cringe internally.

Part of him wanted to blame Sam because his brother had had the feeling all night and didn't bother to tell Dean. Then he realized how lucky he was that Sam had the abilities he had or they never would have known Dorian was in trouble. It wasn't Sam's fault and he was grateful that Dorian had drilled that into Sam's head. Sam had enough misplaced guilt as it was.

Dean reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of Dorian's face. She murmured something in her sleep and turned her head to the side, snuggling into her pillow. He smiled and got out of bed. He made sure Dorian was covered and walked over to Sam's bed.

"Sam," He whispered, gently shaking his brother. Sam mumbled and rolled over. Dean slapped his shoulder. "Sam!"

Sam groggily opened his eyes and looked up at his brother standing over him. "What?" He asked a bit more snippy than he meant to. He was tired and grouchy and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Get up man," Dean said, tossing Sam his shirt. "We need to talk." He walked out of the room, not waiting for Sam. He knew his brother would be there.

"What is it?" Sam asked, coming out behind him. He pulled his shirt down and leaned against the door, wondering what in the hell was so important that Dean couldn't wait till Sam woke up.

"Last night, when you were talking about Missouri helping Dorian," Dean said quickly. "Did you mean what you said? That you think Missouri can help Dorian with her powers and keep her safe?"

Sam nodded. "Why?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Dorian wouldn't have been hurt like that if she knew how to control her witchy powers right?"

"She probably still would have been hurt," Sam said, gently. "I mean once she broke free of the incubus's paralysis it was a physical fight."

"Yeah, but whatever powers she has could have helped her," Dean exclaimed. "Like with Tom?"

Sam shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no." It was the truth. He didn't know anymore about witches than Dean did and specific powers were not something they dove into unless it was absolutely necessary. He pushed himself up from the door. "Dean, why are you asking all this?"

"Because maybe you're right," Dean sighed. He hated to think that Sammy was right and that they'd be without Dorian, but he could live with it for a few months as opposed to losing Dorian permanently because something was after her, something she could have fought if she just knew how to use her powers. "Maybe we should take Dorian to Missouri."

Sam nodded. "I'll call up Missouri and ask her if it's cool." He was happy his brother decided to do this. Dorian would be in less danger and more a vital asset to the team once she knew how to control her powers. Sam wouldn't have suggested the idea if he hadn't thought it would help them all in the long run.

Dean nodded. "You do that." His chest tightened at the thought of being without Dorian and he didn't understand why. He didn't want to leave her, but if it meant Dorian being safe, well then he'd do it.

"So we're going to see this friend of yours because why?" Dorian asked from the backseat of the car. After they had all slept for about twelve hours Dean and Sam told Dorian they were going to take a trip to Kansas to visit an old friend. They were just a couple hundred miles away from Lawrence now. With the scars and the pain from their childhood, Dorian couldn't understand why they'd want to go back there. She damn sure knew she'd never return to Ruddington.

"Well for one she wants to meet you," Sam said throwing a quick, uneasy glance in Dean's direction. They had opted not to tell Dorian the truth until they got there. They weren't sure how she was going to take it all and they figured it'd be better to wait. This way she couldn't jump out of the car while Dean was doing ninety miles per hour.

"And two we promised to visit," Dean said. He had never actually planned on visiting. He had planned on staying as far away from Lawrence as possible, but just like last time, he didn't have a choice. He had to go back there and it made his stomach turn.

"So you guys just decided to visit her out of the blue now?" Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew something was up. They didn't just make plans out of no where. They always went somewhere for a reason.

Dean shrugged and smiled a nervous smile. "Yeah, I mean why not?" He glanced at her in the rear view mirror. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring directly into his eyes through the mirror. "What?"

"I know what you two are doing." She paused to cough, cringing as spasms rippled through the muscles around her ribs and her still bruised throat. Her cold was subsiding, but even the smallest cough put her in a hell of a lot of pain. "And I think it's a little extreme."

"You do?" Sam asked nervously. He looked over his shoulder at her. She was holding her ribs protectively, breathing slightly heavy from the coughing fit she just had. He had thought she would be angry, but she was just staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"I get you guys want me to rest, but I can rest just as easily in a motel room as I can at Missouri's place," She stated in a matter of fact tone. "You guys worry way to much."

Dean let out the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. "Well you deserved to be pampered for a while and since Sam and I can't cook..."

"I don't need to be pampered," Dorian cut him off. "I'll be up to par in a couple of days and then all will be well in the world of Dorian." They both laughed. She couldn't help but think this was all just a little ridiculous. "Look you've both been pretty beaten up a couple of times since I've been with you. You shrug it off and move on, right?" She waited for their response and didn't get one. "I just don't get what the difference is when it's me. I'll be fine!"

Sam sighed. She was making this hard, not that he expected to be easy, but what she was saying rang true. After all Dean and Sam had both had their share of battle wounds. The only difference was they weren't as much of a target as Dorian. Well maybe Sam was though he wasn't willing to admit it, but Dorian was definitely a supernatural evil guy magnet. "We know you'll be fine." They pulled up to Missouri's house. "We just want you to get some real rest."

Dorian rolled her eyes and eased out of the backseat. Dean came over and put an arm around her. A normal thing since she had been hurt. "I can walk Dean." She could, honestly. It just hurt like hell.

Dean rolled his head. "You can't walk when your physically healthy. You trip after three steps and I'd just prefer that you don't eat dirt while your ribs are bruised." Sarcasm dripped from his words, but it was true. Dorian was a walking disaster and if Dean or Sam didn't help her all she would wind up doing was setting back her healing process if she was lucky. Worse case scenario she would hurt something new.

Missouri came out to greet them. "Dean, Sam!" She said happily. She hadn't seen them in almost a year. "How are you?"

"We're good," Sam said walking up and giving her a hug. He was lying through his teeth and he had no doubt Missouri would know. They didn't want to leave Dorian behind, but she had to learn what it meant to be a witch and they couldn't wait around for her. They still needed to find their father.

Missouri's feature's grew angry for a moment, but she quickly replaced the frown with a smile and looked at Dorian. "And you must be Dorian." She took in the girls disheveled appearance. She was pale, bruised, and had a bandage across the left side of her forehead.

"Nice to meet you," Dorian said smiling. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Not from Dean, I'm sure," Missouri said giving Dean a sidelong glance. Dean looked at Sam and then back to Missouri with a semi irritated look. "Come on, baby," She said to Dorian. "Let's get you inside so you can rest."

Dorian went to step forward with Dean, but wound up tripping over her own foot. Dean's grip around her waist was the only thing that kept her from eating Missouri's front step, but a pain still shot through her side causing her to hiss in pain.

"Yeah, you can walk all right," Dean said sardonically. "You okay?"

She nodded and they went inside. Dean eased her onto the couch and Dorian pitched into a coughing fit. She looked up at Dean. "Can you grab my Robitussin out of the car?" Dean nodded.

"Robitussin," Missouri exclaimed. "You'll never get better with that. You just sit right there. I'll get you something that'll ease that cough." She looked at Sam. "Could you help me. It's on one of my higher shelves."

Sam nodded. "Sure." He followed Missouri into the kitchen. She opened up a drawer and pulled out a bottle full of a putrid colored liquid. "I thought you said you needed help reaching it."

Missouri grabbed a spoon and slammed the drawer shut and then turned on Sam. "I wanted to talk to you alone. That girl has no idea why she's really here and I want to know why." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sam.

"Because, we weren't sure how she'd take it," Sam said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He averted her penetrating gaze, though he knew it wouldn't do any good. She could read his mind just as easy as she could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Boy, she will take it just has hard here as she would have ten thousand miles away." She huffed. "Maybe even worse when she finds out you brought her here under false pretenses. What were you boys thinking?" She pushed past him, angry that he and Dean had deceived Dorian.

Sam sighed and then followed Missouri back into the living room. He knew she was right. They should have told her, but neither he nor Dean had had the heart to tell her they were leaving her, even if it was only for a while.

"Here we go," Missouri said sitting across from Dorian. She opened the bottle and poured a teaspoon full. She handed it to Dorian.

Dorian smelled it and pulled her nose away. "What is it?"

"Just trust me," Missouri said. "It'll take away your cough."

Dorian looked over at Dean and he nodded. "Oh, I'm so not going to like this." She quickly downed the medicine, almost gagging from the rancid taste it left in her mouth. "That's awful."

Missouri smiled. "Not everything that's good for you tastes as good."

Dorian nodded, still trying to swallow the taste out of her mouth. She leaned back and relaxed against the cushions. "Thanks for letting us stay here for a couple of days. It shouldn't be too long till I'm back on my feet."

"Don't you worry about that," Missouri said, eying Dean. She knew Dean didn't want her to say anything. They planned on staying a few days and then telling Dorian. She didn't like it, but she figured if she could keep John's secret, well then she could keep the boys secret as well. "You just relax."

Over the next several days Missouri kept giving Dorian her herbal concoction. Once a day was all it took to keep Dorian from coughing and she was more than grateful. It was helping the muscles around her ribs to stop spasming so much.

Dorian had come to like Missouri a lot. Whenever they played cards Dorian and Missouri would gang up on Dean and Sam by letting Missouri read Dorian's mind. It took them about three days to figure that one out, and when they finally did Dorian fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. She almost cried as well seeing as how it hurt like hell.

Missouri had also been helping Dorian hone her skills, which Dorian was grateful for. They hadn't done that much because Dorian was still sore and her concentration wasn't all that great, but they worked as much as her body would allow each day.

It had been a week since they'd been there and they had just finished dinner. Dean and Sam had decided it was time for them to get back on the road and they needed to tell Dorian what was going on. Missouri had made some excuse about going to the store, leaving the three alone.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Dorian asked, sitting on the couch. She was sick of playing cards and there wasn't much on TV. Dean sat next to her and Sam in the chair across the coffee table.

"Actually we need to talk to you," Sam said. He clasped his hands together, not really wanting to have this conversation, but knowing that they had to. The closer it came time to tell Dorian goodbye, the more Sam's heart sank.

Dorian rested her head against the back of the couch. She observed the grim looks on both of their faces and her pulse sped up a bit. "Uh oh, this can't be good. What's up?"

Dean sighed and leaned forward onto his knees. He couldn't look her in the eye, not right now. "You've had fun here with Missouri right? I mean besides the smart ass comments, she's pretty cool."

Dorian smiled. "Hey, I like her smart ass comments." Of course that was because they were mostly directed towards Dean and she loved watching him squirm. Not a nice thing to say, but funny none the less.

Dean normally would have responded with some sarcastic remark, but tonight his heart just wasn't in it. "Dorian, we're leaving tomorrow."

She shrugged. "Okay, no problem." She didn't understand what the big problem was here. They were acting awfully funny about telling her it was time to move on.

"You don't understand," Sam said. "We're leaving tomorrow, but we think that you should stay."

Dean felt Dorian tense up beside him. He looked over and saw the tight line in her jaw and rigidness of her posture. "It won't be permanent. Just until Missouri can help you hone your powers." He didn't want her to think they were abandoning her. "We're coming back for you." She didn't look at him or Sam. She was staring straight ahead, face neutral. "Dorian?"

"You're leaving me," She said, keeping her gaze straight ahead. She couldn't afford to look at either of them right now. If she did she would break down and she refused to do that. She felt like someone had just torn a hole in her soul.

"No," Sam said quickly. "Well not permanently. It's just that the whole incubus thing was a close call that could have been avoided."

Dorian nodded her head stiffly. "I get it. This is because I got hurt." She finally gathered enough courage and glared over at Sam. "How many times have you been hurt Sam? How many times have I bandaged you up after you were beaten and bloody?" Sam looked down and she turned her fiery gaze to Dean. "And what about you? You haven't exactly come through this unscathed, so why is it the first time I get seriously hurt you decide to pawn me off to someone?"

"It's not like that," Dean said. "She can help you with things that we can't. She knows how to help you with your witchcraft." His voice was calm, but inside his heart felt like it was being torn out of his chest.

Dorian shook her head. "That's such bullshit. This is about me getting hurt and you know it." She looked back and forth between the two as a thought occurred to her. "How long have you been planning this? A day? A week?" She watched the look of guilt pass between them and nodded in understanding. "You've been planning this all along. Ever since the night the incubus attacked."

"Dorian, we just want what's best for you," Sam told her in a pleading voice. He desperately wanted to make her understand. "We thought..."

"I know what you thought," Dorian snapped. "You thought I couldn't take care of myself." She shook her head and stood up, wincing slightly. "Both of you can go to hell." She stormed past Dean, tripping over his foot. Dean grabbed her around the waist to stop her from hitting the floor. "Let go of me," She seethed, pulling out of his grip and heading towards the front door.

"Dorian!" Dean called after her.

She held up a hand. "Just, don't say anything else Dean. You've made it perfectly clear what you guys think of me." She slammed the door behind her.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. They figured it would go this bad, minus the storming out part. Well okay they had figured that into it or else they would have told her in the car. He knew he couldn't just let her go. Dean growled, rolled his head, and then went after her.

Dorian stormed furiously down the street. She hugged herself tightly from the cold. She hadn't thought to grab her jacket. Her head was too hot and her heart was too hurt to think straight. All she knew is they were leaving her. They didn't want her with them anymore. She wasn't worth it to them.

"Dorian," Dean said running up to her. She wouldn't look at him. She just kept walking. "Dorian, stop." He gently grabbed her arm and she stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to him. Sighing, he walked around in front of her. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes and guilt washed over him in waves. "Don't do this."

Dorian pulled her arm out of his grip. She couldn't stand the touch of him right now. Not because it repulsed her, but because it comforted her. She needed his touch and he was about to take it away. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt the first tear trickle down her face. Dean reached up a hand to wipe it away, but she quickly turned her head away and did it herself.

Dean sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're not abandoning you." He knew she felt hurt and betrayed, but he wanted...he needed for her to be safe. "I know you think we are, but we're not."

"Look, it's okay," Dorian finally said, rocking on the balls of her feet. She wiped another tear away. "I get it."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really, cause I don't think you do."

Dorian rolled her eyes. "It's the story of my life Dean. I'm not worth it. I thought maybe with you and Sam..." She sighed. "I thought things were different, but my dad was right."

Dean stood there shell shocked for a moment. He could swear that any bystander looking at them would see his jaw on the ground. "You're dad told you that you were worthless?" He shook his head and waved his hand. "Don't answer that, I have no doubt that the bastard did, but what I don't believe is that you believe it." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Dorian you're not worthless. We're not doing this just to pawn you off! We're doing it so you can be prepared if something like what happened with the incubus ever happens again. We care about you, that's why we're doing this."

The tears were falling steadily now and Dorian finally looked up into Dean's eyes. "You promised you'd never leave me. You said you'd always be there for me!" Her voice broke. "Dammit Dean, I need you!"

His jaw set in a tight line. "And you don't think I need you?" She looked down and that was answer enough for him. He pulled Dorian into his arms and she started sobbing into his chest. "I need you too, Dorian. That's why I'm doing this." He rested his head on top of hers and let her cry. "I can't watch you get hurt like that again, but Missouri can help. She can help you protect yourself better."

"You and Sam are all I have," She sobbed.

"And we're coming back for you," He said, his heart breaking from the pain in her voice. "I swear to you, we'll come back for you, but you need to do this." He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You need to gain control of your powers so you can fight off whatever evil comes after you." He sighed. "I don't want to leave you here anymore than you want to stay, but you...we need to do this."

Dorian shook her head and sighed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled out of his reach. "I wish you had more faith in me, Dean." She said through chattering teeth. "I wish you'd trust me enough to know that I can handle myself. If I couldn't that thing would have..." She broke off, not being able to come to terms with the fact that she had almost been raped. "You and Sam wouldn't have made it in time. I broke out of the paralysis, and I bought enough time for you guys to get there."

"And what if we hadn't shown up, huh?" Dean asked angrily. He hadn't meant to get angry, but she was being stubborn, and being angry was better than being hurt. "What if Sam didn't have his...whatever? We never would have known anything was wrong until it was too late! You could have been raped, Dorian!"

She flinched at the word 'raped' and hugged herself. Dean realized for the first time that she was shivering. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He hadn't meant to sound so fierce, but he needed her to see the reality of the situation. He needed Dorian to realize what could have happened.

"But I wasn't," She said quietly. "I fended it off and you guys got there in time." She was trying desperately to block out the memories of the incubus's fingers on her body. Of it's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and shook her head, throwing the pictures out of her mind.

Dean saw the change in Dorian, saw the fear flash through her eyes. He pushed the issue until he had scared her. That had been his intention, but it still hurt him. "Please Dorian. You need to do this."

Sam hugged Dorian as tight as her bruises would allow. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," She said hugging him back. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Try not to get into too much trouble okay?"

Sam smiled back at her. "I'll try." He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to Missouri.

Dorian turned towards Dean. He was sitting on the hood of his car, hands in his pockets. She walked over to him, trying to keep a smile on her face, but she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "You promise to call?" She realized how childish she sounded, but she didn't care.

She had agreed to do this stay with Missouri. Dean had pleaded with her until she'd given in. That didn't make it any easier or hurt any less. There was a hole inside Dorian and they hadn't even left yet.

Dean nodded. "Of course." She sat next to him and he put an arm around her. She leaned into his embrace and sighed. "You're going to call me if you need anything right?" She nodded. "Look, I'm not big on mushy moments..."

"Deal with it," She said elbowing him playfully.

He chuckled. "Only for you. As soon as you call me and tell me you're ready, I'll come and get you."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity. "I know you will." Dean smiled and leaned into hug her. She embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go, but she knew she was going to have to. They were leaving and she was staying. She told Dean she would do what Missouri told her. She felt like a child being told what to do. She hated it, but for Dean she would do it.

After they left she held onto that hug. She kept it in her heart, knowing that what Dean said was true. Dean needed Dorian as much as she needed him and she knew that when she was ready, Dean would come back for her. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

AN: Don't worry, Dorian will be back, but I wanted to write a fic about just the boys, and let them have some brotherly bonding time. They need it after Asylum lol.


End file.
